Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-37879183-20190206001045
Okay, so I've posted a lot of random theories about Lady Gisela, and I've finally consolidated them into one theory so that they all work together. So, I have a theory that Lady Gisela and Mr. Forkle used to be in love. (I can hear you starting to type a reply. STOP IT! JUST HEAR ME OUT!). Maybe they were in love, but one of them was Unmatchable. Because of this, they started project Moonlark. We've always thought that Project Moonlark was intended to repair the treaties between Elves and Humans, but it was actually intended ti get rid of all elven prejudices against humans, Talentless, bad matches, and twins. Project Moonlark was not just Sophie, but originally Keefe and Sophie, who are twins. They were both raised as Amy's older brother and sister, but Keefe accidentally triggered Sophie's ability (which will be revealed in one of the final two books). Sophie, as a young child, couldn't control her ability and hurt Amy (hence Sophie's dream of Amy screaming for her to stop). Project Moonlark was partially aborted, and Mr. Forkle, not knowing that his beloved Gisela (Gisela means pledge, by the way) had given up on the cause and joined the Neverseen, sent Keefe to live with Lady Gisela. He used Limbium to reset Sophie's ability, accidentally causing her Limbium allergy. Physic took care of Amy, giving her mood candy, and Mr. Forkle erased all of their memories. Keefe and Sophie, who were really close growing up and a small part of their minds recognized one another, prompting Keefe to reach out to Sophie. This is why he is able to read her emotions without contact. The reason that Lord Cassius and Keefe have such a rocky relationship is also due to this. Mr. Forkle mind wiped Cassius to think that he had raised Keefe, but he couldn't give Cassius the emotions that would have came from raising Keefe from a baby. Keefe and Cassius both felt as though they were strangers, leading to Cassius's rather harsh way of dealing with Keefe. After all, he was new to parenting. Anyways, Sophie's DNA was modified so that she was purposely Unmatchable in the hopes that she would make a bad match and show the elven world that it doesn't matter. This is why she, but not Keefe, has brown eyes. Keefe was originally intended as a caring brother to always support Sophie and hopefully guide her towards making a bad match. Keefe's human upbringing was intended to make him consider matchmaking distasteful, which is why he hasn't registered for the match. Lady Gisela, deciding that she didn't want Sophie facing the same scorn that she did when she was Unmatchable, tried to abort Project Moonlark. She wiped the Matchmaker's minds, making them think that she had been matched with Lord Cassius, although she never loved him. She enrolled Keefe a year ahead and triggered his ability as an enhancer, ensuring that he would not be tested for abilities and found to have multiple. In his first years of school, she encouraged him to miss classes to avoid his ability finding classes. All this manipulating left her near devoid of emotions and almost completely incapable of love, but perhaps Mr. Forkle can finally thaw her frozen heart in the final two books. GISORKLE FOREVER!